Irichlos
Irichlos, formely known as the Black King hadthe new leader of the Forever Knights. Long time he wore an ID Mask to imitate Old George. But after the Dragon War Arc, he started his own secret organization with his own secret plans. He only appears in Ben 10: Alien Alliance . Description Irichkis is a tall man, a head bigger than Kevin. His armor is mostly black with a few parts of red and represent a dragon. His mouth is covered, so only his eyes are visible. He wields a sword and carries a shield. Not much is known about this guy but he has proven himself as a strong soldier and a powerful sorcerer. He's also a very brave man, sacrificing himself with a nuclear explosion to kill a dragon. In Dragon Wars Part 4: Last Man Standing, he has also access technology of the Flamekeepers Circle as he disappears in mid-air to another dimension. He also hates Ben, for his interuptions and sees him as a threat. Origins His true origins is unknown but he stated he's 12 000 years old and he cames from an unknown place called Mµ (pronounced as Mu). On a unknown moment, he joins up with Forever Knights and became George secret right hand man. After George died, he took his place and identity. Using a Sigmu Crystal, he convinced the other knights that he's George and that Diagon has been defeated but not killed. He should have returned to his Dragon planet. He returns in season 2: Project Doomsday as the CEO of the BK-Corps. This secret organization has bought the Area 51 site, under the watchful of the President. He commands the retrieving of Doomsday body from New York for several tests. Later he appears at the end of The Dawn of the Shapeshifter as he asks to join him while his company searches for a cure. He was one of the participants of the AHC and hired Deadshot as his hunter. This was more to test Deadshot than really kill Ben. On the end of the episode he offered him a job in the BK-Corps as he's planning something big. He re-appears in Movie Madness ordering the testing of his Re-Animator in the Drive-In cinema. The experiment was succesful but also have Ben a new alien and a new Ultimate form to his arsenal of aliens. Angered by this course of action, he freed Darkseid to hunt down Doomsday in Downtown Bellwood. He hoped that this would kill Ben or at least give him plenty to deal with. This plan failed partly and caused Ben and the gang to investigate on Irichlos, leading them to the president. Irichlos knew that this would lead to a betrayal of Rozum and renew the plan to recover an ancient artifact in Chile, so it would lead to the death of Rozum. He used Re-Animator to reawake the ancient Cherufe and later after retrieving his price, killing the Rozum. His past was partly revealed in Season 3 as Ben encounters him many times on his journey. The first time was in ancient Egypt were he tricked Ben in fighting King Exodius. This leads to the fall of the latter and started the genocide of Anubis. Irichlos claimed to be the warrior who defeated Anubis but more likely convinced him to change course. He re-appeared in Ancient Greece as Circe has been banned from Ledgerdomain. He forces Ben to work together in order to save Greece and the rest of the World. On the end of the episode, he imprisoned Circe where she died of old age. In the year 1000, Ben and Irichlos stopped an invasion force of Smokroaches but later destroyed the complete island with all it's inhabitants, despicing them for their loyalty to Diagon and fearing the return of their fallen lord. In the Wicked Witches, he was hunted by Tala but he almost executed her if Ben didn't interupt it. He tried to execute him too but he was saved by his Ultimatrix. Irichlos was visited again by Tala and again should have killed her as Ben didn't interferre him. He was deemed killed by Tala but returned in Transylvania as the disguised servant of Nosferatu, only to get his hands on the knowledge of the Vladat. The achieved knowledge were put to use in Texas in the old West. He also got his hands on several very powerful artifacts but ended up defeated by Ben who used his own weapons against him. In Made in Germany, Irichlos shows to be surviving but is thristy for revenge as the accident has disfigured him gruesomely with a recovering process that's quite painful and long. He reveals himself to be the hirer of Chesire and planned to torture Ben to death. Ben manage to escape him and his monster. Powers and abilities Irichlos was ancient before George was even born. This haves him the opportunity to learn magic to extreme levels. He's almost as powerful as a fully trained Anodite and much more vicious. He's also a great swordman and a great strategist. Goal His main goal was wiping out the dragons according to Ben and the gang. His goal seems to provide Earth with higher technology. The reason for this is unknown. He also is collecting new technology and new allies for this unknown goal. Appearance 'Ben 10: Alien Alliance:' 'Season 1:' *The Wrath of Machotes (First Appearance/ in disguise) *Dragon Wars Part 1: The Beginning (Assumed Deceased) *Dragon Wars Part 3: No Man's Land *Dragon Wars Part 4: Last Man Standing 'Season 2:' *Project Doomsday (In the end of the episode) *The Dawn of the Shapeshifter *Hunting Season Part I *Hunting Season Part II *Movie Madness *Doomsday VS Darkseid *Presidential Revelations 'Season 3:' *Ancient Rules *Gifts from Ledgerdomain *World War 0.5 *Wicked Witches *Count Nosferatu *Far Far West *Made in Germany Trivia *The Design is from The Black Luster Soldier from Yu-Gi-Oh! *He replaces Old George after the latter seems to be defeated and has take-over the group. *He was responsible for the death of the old president and the election of Rozum. *He revealed in Presidential Revelations that Diagon has attacked their dimension before his first confrontation with Old George, stating that he caused the extinction of the Cherufe. In World War 0.5, he shows a great hatred for Diagon and those who are loyal to Diagon. Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance (Villains/Bounty Hunters) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Based characters Category:Immortal Characters